1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device and a fabrication method thereof, and particularly, to a flexible display device capable of forming a display device on a glass substrate and simultaneously ensuring flexibility, and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Electronic display devices are is gradually playing a more significant role these days in today's information society, and various types of electronic display devices are widely used in industrial fields and in ordinary lives.
An electronic display device is usually used for a television, a computer monitor and the like. Among others, a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, has the longest history and takes the top market share position but has many disadvantages, such as a heavy weight, a large size, a high power consumption and the like.
Consequently, recently, rapid improvement of semiconductor technologies has led to the development of new electronic display devices, namely, flat panel display devices, such as organic electroluminescent devices, liquid crystal display devices and the like. Such flat panel display devices can be designed to be light in weight and thin.
Recently, in addition to those attractive characteristics, such as light weight, thin thickness and the like, the flat panel display device is made flexible, which allows its transformation. Accordingly, researches on a flexible display device, which can be conveniently used at anytime in any place, are actively conducted.
A typical flexible display device according to the related art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of the typical flexible display device according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the related art flexible display device includes a first substrate 1, and a second substrate 2 disposed to face the first substrate 1 so as to seal a display device 3 on the first substrate 1. The first substrate 1 is made of plastic or metal foil, and the second substrate 2 is made of an inorganic material or plastic. The display device 3 is a flat panel display device, such as an organic electroluminescent device or a liquid crystal display device.
With the configuration of the related art flexible display device, if the first substrate 1 is made of plastic, the substrate is good in a light weight and also the plastic is the most suitable material for a roll-to-roll fabrication method. However, the plastic substrate may be in danger of being deformed due to heat during fabrication process. On the other hand, if the second substrate 2 is made of a metal foil, it is appropriate for installing a high functional display device and driving integrated circuits, but the flatness of its surface is worse than plastic or glass and wrinkles are easily generated on the substrate even when being slightly curved or bent.